


Even Lifelines Can Be Cut

by eye_of_the_storm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_the_storm/pseuds/eye_of_the_storm
Summary: On the cliff where it happened, you can find a trio who wish for nothing more than to fix their past mistakes.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 16





	Even Lifelines Can Be Cut

The wind blew, whipping her hair and stinging her eyes, no more and no less than the tears long dried up. Tilting her head, she thought out loud, unsure if the boy next to her was conscious enough to hear. “Was it our fault? Maybe it could have been. But it could have been so much more. I guess we won’t know.” 

“Words drift, in and out, my head is spinning. Why did this happen? I read and read but there is no voice to answer my question.” The boy lifted the letter, watching it flutter in the wind. Eyes unfocused, completely empty, a black hole trying and failing to hide behind gold rings. 

Slowly eyes blink, the light red rims the only remaining evidence of tears long shed and long dried, before they had forgotten how to cry. Hands thread through hair, waves coming apart and mending together, forming new patterns. 

Strawberry curls fly in the breeze. Tears pool, liquid glass making electric blue shine. Hands fly, grabbing at stings. Rings catch, and breath catches in her throat. A glance at the paper. A thud as knees hit stone.

Eyes that used to spark with energy. An electric blue, so full of life and mischief. Now a shattered glass, a windowpane barely held together by that horrible feeling called love. 

“Why did he leave. Why did he leave me? Please come back. Come back I need you please, I need you!” Screams tear a throat while hands tear at skin. Sobs fill a broken body, the only one that still knows how to cry. 

The pair’s hands reach out to her and she shrieks. “Go away!” She glares, but there is no malice in her dull eyes. “Go away, you don’t know what it’s like, your lifeline is anchored next to you, my lifeline has been severed. My life, my reason, my beautiful love, it’s all gone!” Curled into a ball, her fragile body shakes under the weight of her grief, sobs and screams tearing her apart. 

The pair glance at each other, knowing the girl is right, and that her lifeline has been cut away while theirs remains tied and true, forever binding them together. Forever is a funny word to them as they stand there. Memories and broken forevers surround them, and they can’t help but wonder why.

Guilt presses on the trio, standing looking out at the edge. Sunsets were his favorite, always had been and they thought they always would be. But maybe that was just one way he had tried to tell them. 

“Look at it,” he had said. “The sun, the light, the happiness it brings. It leaves, as all things do. Twilight comes, and time stops for a moment.” He tilts his head, smiling slightly. He had an unreadable expression, but looking back they knew the signs were there. 

“And then night falls, and life is put on pause, preparing for the light to come back. And it does, every time, without fail.” He looked them in the eyes back then, and now they wonder how they were so blind. “What if it never came back? What would we do?” He turned away again. 

The memory continues, and the girl wonders if she had heard him and ignored it, or if he had really said it at all. “What would happen if something went away, and never came back? After all, once something is truly gone, you can never get it back.” He smiled at the others, and they smiled back, living in their own oblivion. 

The signs were there, a declaration written in bold, but they had pretended not to read. Wishes the signs would be taken down had been unfulfilled, and now those wishes were replaced by the desire to fix their mistakes.

The pair still standing backed away slightly, letting the shattered girl attempt to pick up her pieces. Slowly, lashes fluttering, the brown-haired girl faced the boy. “Was it my fault? I saw the signs, and I chose to ignore them.”

“We all did.” The boy looks up at the stars, twinkling above. “We all saw them, and we all chose to play pretend. We all wish we could fix it.” The girl joined him in staring at the stars. 

“There’s nothing we can do now, I suppose. He’s with the stars, and we’re bound to the earth. All we can do is look up, search for him in the sky, and move forward as he never could.” Looking back at her partner, the girl sighed. 

The boy tore his gaze from the stars to look at her, tilting his head. “I suppose.” He looked back at the strawberry blonde, sobs still overtaking her, then glanced at the paper in his hand. 

Walking over, he placed the note next to her. Taking a checkered scarf from his pocket, he held it up to watch it flutter in the wind. His partner joined him, taking out her own scarf and holding it up. They both let go and watched as the checkered silks, the last remaining piece of the boy they had loved, was taken from them. 

“Goodbye.” The boy bowed his head, turning to leave. The girl watched him go before turning back and pressing a kiss to a scrap of white fabric she had pulled from her pocket. 

Holding it up so it could see the sunrise one last time, she let the scrap fall, dancing away on the wind. 

“I’m sorry. I hope you’ve lost your chains and found your wings. Goodbye, Kokichi.” With an air of finality, the girl turned to go.

**Author's Note:**

> i was having an episode and i wanted to try a new writing style, so this was born. in case it wasn't clear, kokichi killed himself and these three blame themselves and went to say goodbye. if there's anything else that wasn't clear please leave a comment and I'll try to explain what the hell was going on in my head when i made this


End file.
